Twisted
by Little Miss Bones Fanatic
Summary: This is my first fanfiction... It's got everyone in it : It's twisted, thats how i got the name haha Enjoy! NOTE: I DON'T OWN BONES & EVERYTHING THAT IS WITH IT! But I do own Milly. FINISHED


"Booth? Booth! Hello? Wake up! Now! Booth!" a woman was frantically yelling. "Finally! He's finally starting to get up!" now she was talking to someone. "Parker, it's ok, he's fine, and you just go out and watch T.V."

"Bones? What are you doing here?" asked Booth sleepily, trying to get back under his covers. After trying and failing to fall asleep again, and still feeling a dead weight at the side of his bed, he opened his eyes to find a woman, with brown hair looking at him grumpily, breathing heavily. "What?" he asked again, trying to figure out what he did wrong.

"You were sleep talking, badly. You." She stopped short trying to get her breath back. "We, I, far out!" she said exasperatedly, trying to explain what had just been happening to a half asleep FBI agent who was nodding off again. "Hey!" she said shaking him. His eyes fluttered open and mouthed sorry to her. "Parker came in from your bedroom, saying that his dad was sleep talking. You. Don't. Do. That. Ok? When I came in you were still going at it! The one thing that Parker said that worried me was that he said that you kept saying my name and Parkers name!" she stopped and took a huge big breath in.

Booth sat up and looked very apologetic. "Bones, I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't realise that this was so worrying to you." He pulled her into a hug. He then let go very quickly. Then after a very awkward silence, Booth's black phones went off. He looked at the caller ID and made a funny face. "Cam? What would she be calling for at this time in the morning?" Bones shrugged to answer his question. He flipped his phone up and answered. "Booth." He said seriously. Then he got all cranky, "Yeah, well good morning to you too!" then his face fell and his voice went all repentant. "Oh... I didn't think of that. Sorry. You want it on speaker? Ok then just wait." So he fiddled around with his phone until he said "You there Cam?"

"I certainly am. Is Dr. Brennan there? Seeley, if you're just playing one of your childish tricks against me, it will backfire so quick that you won't know what hit you," Cam said gravely.

Bones rolled her eyes. "You got me. What seems to be the problem Cam?"

Cam wolf whistled then started laughing. "Any action?"

Booth and Bones looked at each other "No!" they denied together.

Cam went serious again. "I doubt that a lot." Camille sighed as she said sadly: "This morning a mental institute in town called the FBI after they found a body in one of the cells. FBI immediately let the Jeffersonian know because there was a slight twist with this one."

"What is it?" Brennan asked, thinking of the worst scenario.

"Dr. Brennan, I'm really sorry. But Zack-" she stopped short. Bones kept thinking worse and worse. "It was Zack who escaped. He's missing."

Temperance's face showed blank shock horror. Zack, her favourite grad student, had escaped from his mental prison. Booth could see that this affected her deeply.

"How can you be sure Cam?" Bones choked. A sigh was audible from the phone.

"It's just like Howard. Your apartment, Seeley's house, pretty much anyone with ties to you or the Medico- Legal lab has been put under surveillance." Cam said sadly, adding quickly, "See you two at the scene."

The phone beeped to show that it had been hung up on. Temperance was crying on the side of the bed. The bedroom door opened quietly. Parker. "Dad is Bones ok?" he asked Booth, seeing that his dad's friend was upset. Even Booth, the man who always had something to say on any subject, was lost for words.

"Her friend has gone missing Park. You go have some breakfast, we'll be out soon." Parker nodded and gave Brennan a hug before he left. Booth took a big breath in and started to talk carefully, picking words out to make sure he didn't hurt her feelings even more than they were now. "Bones... I don't know what to say. Zack... he... was like an equal to you." And pulled her in for a hug.

She shook her head. "He was an equal, perhaps smarter than me yes. But he did wrong, and deserved to be locked up for what he did. Please, Booth, don't be sorry." Booth let go and saw that her eyes were still watery. "Let's go to breakfast Booth. Parker will be waiting for us."

*******

In Booth's big, black work car, the crime solving partners sat in silence. They pulled up at a Mental Institute where FBI agents, Firemen and 'Squints' were scattered everywhere. Booth looked worriedly at Bones. "You ready Bones?"

Temperance shook her head, but got out of the car anyway. Cam spotted them pull up, so she came rushing over, her face wet from what looked like tears. "Come with me Seeley. Dr. Brennan, you should only come if you really need to." Brennan nodded.

Booth came over. "Here," he said giving her his work phone, "If anyone calls, just tell them that I'll call them back." She took the phone and pocketed it and gave him a quick hug. "If it's important, make the call a three way conversation with Cam's phone." With that he ran off to catch Cam at the entrance of the Institute.

A while after Booth left, Dr. Brennan was sitting on Booth's SUVs bonnet, bored. Then a sudden buzzing was felt in Brennan's left pocket; Booth's phone. "Who would be calling Booth?" Temperance asked confused. The caller ID stated the person was 'Carlos'. Shrugging, she answered it anyway...

C2

"Hello, Seeley Booth's phone, this is Dr. Brennan speaking." Bones stated.

"Hello? Hello!" a little girl's voice sobbed. "Please, put your video up!" the girl sounded hysterical, but Bones did as the girl said and made it a three way conversation on Cam's phone.

"Cam put Booth on please!" Bones asked hurriedly. Cam didn't ask what was going on; she just gave it to Booth. Booth was about to ask what was wrong, but then he saw the girl. His face went blank all of a sudden.

"Seeley? Don't you remember me? Please, please, he said he would hurt me! Please Seeley!" the girl seemed to be pleading with Booth.

"Who?" Bones asked sharply. "Who said that they would hurt you?"

Then randomly Booth burst out in outrage: "Milly! Why have you got your dad's phone? Where are your mum and dad?"

The girl, Milly, burst into tears, "He said they were gone! All gone Seeley, come and get me please!"

"Who Milly?" Bones pressed the distraught girl again, Milly just shook her head.

"I don't know! He was wearing a balaclava!" she moaned, "He hurt me too..." then a blood curdling scream erupted out of the phone, so high pitched that even Booth winced. "Seeley! I'm hurt! Hurry!" then the girl sunk in a dead faint.

Booth' freaked out, "Bones get the car started, keep Milly on the phone until she wakes up! You drive Bones!"

Booth then didn't bother hanging up, and then Cam's worried face then popped up. "What was that about?" Brennan shook her head to signify that she didn't know. Cam sighed and hung up. Milly was starting to stir.

"Who are you?" Dr Brennan asked confusedly.

"Huh? Oh, you're talking to me?" Milly was very disorientated from her recent faint. "My name is Millandrah Tamzyn Spenser. And you," she said punch drunkenly, "Are Dr. Temperance Brennan, correct? Seeley's pretty lady friend that he talks about all the time?"

"Yes, I am. How did you know?" Bones asked curiously

"Mi-aow." Milly said smiling. Then Booth jumped in the car and slammed the door.

"Quick Bones! Give me the phone!" Bones threw the phone to Seeley, stepped on the accelerator and sped through the town. "Milly, just stay low! I'll be there soon! I'm hanging up!" and he hung up on her.

"What? You hung up on her?" Bones asked, scolding Booth

"Just drive Bones. She knows what she has to do." He said pulling out his gun and checking it. "I know what I have to do, ok?"

The beautiful house of 15 Applegate Drive seemed to be deserted. The front door, said otherwise though. It was hanging off its hinges and creaked in the slightest wind. This seemed to trouble Booth, a lot.

"Ok," he said calmly, "Here's my spare. Don't break it!" he added harshly.

They slipped through the door and heard a disturbance upstairs. Then three loud bangs were heard from upstairs. "Milly!" Booth shrieked. He dashed up the stairs with his gun pointing out in front of him. No one, but a crumpled figure was in the hallway.

Booth ran over to Milly, who lay there motionless. Above her, written in paint, a message for someone. "'Welcome to the real world'?" what is that all about?" Booth asked as he checked Milly's pulse. "She's alive, barely. Ring the EMTs." He told Bones. He flicked up his phone and immediately started to talk to the person on the other end. "Charlie, put out a high alert for Dr. Zack Addy for the disappearances of Carlos, Bonita and Indiana Spenser and the assault of Millandrah Spenser." He said quickly. Then sadly he said, "Don't start Charlie." And shut his phone.

While Booth was on the phone, Bones called an ambulance. "They're on their way." She said, puffing as though she just sprinted up the stairs.

The ambulance came, and took the sleeping girl the hospital. On the way, Booth started a conversation that Bones would remember forever.

*****

"You know what Bones?" he asked as he stared determinedly at the road.

"What?" she questioned back, interested at where this would be going.

"Milly, she's special to me, ok? I have to tell you that. Milly is so special that I would hurt anyone that hurt her.

"Booth, why is this particular 9 year old girl special to you? I can't see why, she just seems to be like any other little kid in the world." Bones said, bored, knowing that now this conversation was going absolutely no where now.

"Bones, when I was a sniper, there was me, and my best friend; I'd known him since school. His name was Carlos. Now Carlos and I, we were going to be FBI agents and we did! Then we both settled down. He got more settled than me; he got married and had his first child all in two years. Her name was Millandrah Tamzyn Spenser." Booth took a breath, Bones looked at him imploringly, and he continued. "Now when Milly was born, I was named her godfather. I was Bones, I was meant to protect her, I was meant to look after her if Carlos wasn't there. I broke that promise to Carlos Spenser"

Bones finally clicked. "Booth, I'm so sorry. I didn't realise."

Booth shook his head. "I just want this over. Now, like nothing ever happened, like your genius ex-assistant didn't escape."

"I understand Booth. So do I. Let's go check on your little god daughter then."

"I think this conversation was the most rational nice one we have ever had." Booth smiled sadly.

C3

In the quiet hospital room, Booth and Bones sat in silence, listening to the beeps of the machines around the sleeping figure of Milly. Then there was a knock at the door. It was Cam; Booth sighed in relief, and slipped outside. Bones then followed suit.

"Cam! Was it Zack?" Bones asked quietly.

Cam sadly shook her head. "I'm sorry Dr. Brennan, but it wasn't him. He learnt it from Epps obviously." She said then realising there was a little figure in the bedroom, from which they were talking outside Cam, asked in a shocked voice, "Who is that Seeley?"

"That is Carlos' eldest, Milly. Cam, listen, Carlos, Bonny and Indiana are all missing. You don't want to know what Milly told me." Booth said turning away so no-one would look at his face.

Outraged, Cam burst out, "Carlos Spenser?! No!" she stopped herself and took some deep breaths, trying to regain herself. "Listen; um, just tell me when she wakes up ok? I'm might come and visit." As soon as she came, Cam left, this time with tears in her eyes.

****

A few hours later, Bones was sitting in a chair, next to a snoring Booth, who was dead to the world. She heard a moan next door. Temperance got up ever so quietly and tip toed to look through the window. There was Milly, her eyes opening slowly. So Tempe went and woke Booth up, who was now disgruntled, tired and cranky, to alert him.

They opened the door, and Milly looked at them wearily. "Seeley, is that you?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah Milly, it's me and Dr. Brennan." He replied softly.

"I'm in a hospital, aren't I?" Booth nodded, so she went on, "My parents and Indy are gone aren't they?" This time, Booth shrugged. Then he realised it was the wrong answer. Milly had tears pouring down her face when she replied angrily, "They are, aren't they? You're just not telling me!"

Booth and Bones rushed over to quieten her. Desperately, Booth said, with the pain killer button in his hand, "We don't know what is happening Milly." He said pressing the pain killer button twice. "Just rest for now." And Milly slumped sideways, the pain killers in effect.

C4

After a few days, Milly was let go. After telling the cops, the FBI, the Squints and Booth 1 million times each, she was also very cross.

"Your squints should get it right, right?" Booth asked Bones, in his black work car, with a very worn out Milly in the back.

"Yes Booth!" Bones answered exasperatedly.

"Stop asking her the same question again and again, Seeley, it's getting annoying." Milly said rather boredly, adding "What are squints?"

"Squints are scientists, 'cause you know, they _squint_ at things." Booth said smiling. Giggles erupted from the back seat. Then, a familiar "Hello, Moto" ringtone sounded. "Shh!" he said. "Booth"

"Seeley, you need to get your backside back to the lab ASAP. There has been some stuff found and it's not pretty." Cam spoke like lightning.

"Why?" Booth asked curiously.

"If you have Millandrah in the car, I better not say. Just put your siren on and go for it!" she said, and then hung up.

"Uh oh." Was all Booth said and he sped up. Milly saw Booth's face in the rear view mirror and started to cry. "Milly, it's not what you think!" he said sharply, but the little girl wailed and shook her head.

****

After getting through tight security, Seeley showing his badge a number of times and suspicious glances flashed Milly's way, the trio went off in search of Cam, but were called off to the side by another person.

"Sweetie, you really need to, oh I don't know, call me, your best friend, every once and a while, because I do like to know if you are still alive." Said the soft voice of Angela Montenegro from her office, after seeing them from her desk. "Oh, hello there!" she said noticing Milly. "What your name?" she asked nicely I'm Angela, Temperance's best friend".

Milly, who after last week's fiasco, didn't welcome strangers with open arms, ran straight behind the biggest mobile thing she saw first, which happened to be Booth. Angela, unhappy with the non- responsive little girl, frowned.

"This, Angela, is Milly. Milly, it's ok, you heard Angela, she's Bones' best friend. Nothing to worry about." Booth said, but bent down anyway to piggy back Milly anyway.

"Hello." Was all shy Milly would say. Instead of going for the sympathy card, she gave Tempe a hug, and then went for the 'Do you want to see my cool art?' card. When this didn't work, Angela pointed them in the right direction and bade them good-bye.

Milly still hung on tightly, but Booth didn't mind. The direction that Angela pointed in was towards the infamous Gormagon Vault. As they got closer, lots of people were scurrying to and fro the area. As soon as they got there, three long postal boxes were sighted, sitting on the floor eerily. Millandrah wiggled, indicating that she wished to get down. Booth didn't disagree. But, before he could do anything, Milly had opened the smallest of the three boxes.

Then a huge scream, high pitched, erupted from where Booth and Bones stood. Cam then came sprinting out of her office, saw Millandrah and went wide eyed. Booth then grabbed Milly, who in surprise stopped screaming. He roughly asked Milly, shaking her, "What did you see? Tell me Milly, what did you see?"

Sobbing, Milly answered, "A skeleton, with a note! 'My name is IZS, you found me!'" taking a shuddering breath, which sounded like someone choking, she whispered to Booth urgently, "Seeley! IZS- Indiana Zeya Spenser!" then she pulled back and started to yell out "No! No, no, no, no, no!" over and over until security moved the boxes and Booth picked Milly up.

"Come on, it's ok, just calm down." He said caringly, adding to Bones, "I'll be in the car." And he left in a hurry. Everyone started at the hulking man and the little girl as the rushed out of the lab that was until Bones caught them.

"Haven't you got anything better to do?" she asked them in an irate voice. This tone made the scientists snap out of watching the two retreating backs and go back to work.

Bones then went into Cam's office, and saw that she was on the computer. "Cam, we need to work on the bones."

Cam looked up. "No, my team need to work on the bones, not including you, or Seeley. But I can tell you a pattern. He is using all the cases he completed with us, against us."

Bones' jaw dropped. "But there's over 100 of them though!" she exclaimed.

Cam nodded, "That is why we got all your old assistants in. Wendell, Daisy, Aristoo, Fisher, and... Oh yeah, the new one, Holly."

"Holly?" Dr. Brennan asked curiously. "I wasn't told that I had a new assistant."

Cam smiled. "Yes, I am aware of that. Just go get your FBI boyfriend and his adorable god daughter, and take them to the Royal Diner, where I'll meet you for lunch."

"I'm taking them to the apartment. We're all very tired. So why not breakfast tomorrow morning?" Bones politely replied.

"Sounds good. See you there." Smiled Camille. Temperance spun around and quickly sped towards the front doors to the parking lot.

C5

"Bones! Get down!" Booth shouted as soon as she was up there. "Now!" and when he realised she was he shot once, twice. The assailant shot back, but Booth got him in the stomach. Milly's screams weren't audible from the car, but it was obvious that she was upset.

"Who are you?" Booth yelled, as the shot person moaned in pain.

"I'm not who you think I am." The man in the balaclava replied.

"That's not Zack." Bones responded angrily. She stormed over to rip off his balaclava, but instead found the effort to kick him where he was bleeding profusely. "Where is he?" she shrieked. When he didn't answer she kicked him again. "He orphaned an innocent girl!"

But before she got to kick him again, Booth pulled her back. "Back up is on its way, Bones just go to the car. He'll be locked up for a while, just calm down."

After that, Booth drove to Temperance's apartment. It had four bedrooms, ensuite to the main, bathroom, a huge 103 inch plasma TV (which was put there by Booth), in the lounge and main bedroom, a beautiful kitchen, a balcony with views and easy access to the pool.

"Booth, I want to ask you something." Bones asked as he came back from putting Milly to bed.

Booth turned his head from the NYC Giants vs. Seattle Seahawks game. "What's up?"

"Well I don't know, Milly sleeps here, and you're her god father and we're dating, so I think we should make a serious, but rational decision."

Booth looked lost. "Which would be?"

Tempe took a deep in, "Would you like to move in with me?" she asked as calmly as she could.

Booth looked taken aback. "Uh, wow, Bones, yeah! Sure! You belong with me and Parker loves you and so does Milly. So yes I sure will." He stood up and walked over to her in the kitchen and gave her a hug. "But, I ask something in return. Now I am serious, no jokes, no nothing." He said. She nodded to say she understood. "Bones... will you marry me?"

If Booth looked taken aback before, then Bones would surpass it. "Yes... I will. I will marry you." She said excitedly, "I'm getting married!" and came over and hugged Booth. He responded with so much enthusiasm, he lifted Bones off her feet.

"The FBI agent and the Anthropologist." He said softly into her ear.

She whispered back, "That stupid in love Anthropologist."

He chuckled and replied, "That idiotic romantic of a FBI agent."

C6

3 weeks later, there was a letter, addressed to Temperance. It was small, so she took it curiously. Booth was at work and Milly was fast asleep, having a nap. Cautiously, she opened it and read the letter.

To Dr. Brennan,

You have nearly caught me, well done, but I hear of greater news than that. You are getting married, are you not? To that cold shouldering FBI agent? I swear I could laugh and look at the stars...

Zack Addy

She realised something. She sped dialled Booth. "I know where Zack is! He's at 25 Star Street!"

After a few choice words, Booth replied, "Right, I'm sending a SWAT team now. You are staying, ok?"

"What? No! Please Booth! Let Milly and I come! Please?" she pleaded with her husband to be.

He thought about it. "Fine, I'll be there in 10, be ready, or I'll leave without you."

Booth picked up Bones and Milly and drove quickly to his old house. A red car was parked in the driveway. Booth got out and kissed his wife to be on the forehead. "Wait here."

After a discussion with 20 or so big burly men, they went in. After 2 ½ hours of sitting in a boiling car, Booth called on his walkie talky, "Bones we caught him! Dr. Zack Addy is in custody! You better get down here, quick!"

Dr. Brennan and Milly did as they were told. As they made their way across the street, a man with handcuffs on emerged from the house. Booth was standing outside shaking his head. Before he realised what had happened, Bones, who managed to get across the street rather quickly, stormed over and slapped Zack fair on the face. "Booth! I never wanted to talk to him! Look what he did to Milly! He orphaned her! Just get him out of my sight!" she shrieked as Booth held her back. Bones turned around and started to cry on Booth's shoulder. Awkwardly he patted her on the head as Zack called:

"Dr. Brennan! I thought you wanted to talk to me? As an equal?" he smiled wickedly.

Milly then started towards him, but one of the SWAT guy lifted her up. "Hey! Listen! He did it! He hurt me! His voice, I recognize his voice!"

The SWAT man handed Milly over to Booth who answered to her pleas, "It's over. Let's go."

C7

Zack was charged with three accounts of manslaughter, 2 of assault and one of vandalism of FBI property. He was sent back to the Mental Institute, never to be seen again.

About a month or so later, Booth and Bones tied the knot, after announcing the adoption of Millandrah and the fact that Parker was going to go and live with Bones and Booth. Everyone was just happy that this huge big ordeal is over and that Milly can grow up with a loving family.

C8

"Go! Booth! Go, go, go!" yelled Temperance, as her husband played ice hockey. Booth went flying past, waving at his wife and children, who were barracking spiritedly for their dad from the grandstand. They weren't the only ones. Cam and her daughter Michelle, Sweets and Daisy , Jack and Angela, were all there too, barracking like mad too.

Then the unexpected happened. Booth, who's helmet wasn't done up properly, was tripped by an opponents hockey stick, even after trying to do an impressive jump over it. The blue and white helmet fell off and skidded across the ice and Seeley's head made a sickening crunch on the ice.

After being in the hospital for two hours, Booth was told to stay up and keep on the move, due to the fact that he had another concussion. So Seeley told his pretty wife to drive back to the ice-skating rink. He sat on the grandstand putting his ice skates on and helping the kids put theirs on. Bones had put hers on, but Booth made sure they were tight.

As they got on the ice, Milly and Parker mucked around, giving Temperance and Seeley time to talk to each other, hand in hand, skating around the rink. "Bones, you know what?" he asked her rather randomly.

"What? Does your head hurt? I knew we should have gone home." Bones said scolding Booth.

"No, no! My head is fine! But I have to admit," he started to chuckle, "If I had to have a list of my favourite ways to make sure I won't die, this would have to be it!" they both burst out laughing and kept skating, late into the night…


End file.
